This invention relates to a preparation of macrolide antibiotics that are useful as antibacterial and antiprotozoal agents in mammals, including man, as well as in fish and birds.
Macrolide antibiotics are known to be useful in the treatment of a broad spectrum of bacterial and protozoal infections in mammals, fish and birds. Such antibiotics include various derivatives of erythromycin A such as azithromycin which is commercially available and is referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,768 and 4,517,359 both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Other macrolide antibiotics are disclosed and claimed in PCT publication number WO 98/56800, published Dec. 17, 1998 which designates the United States, and U.S. Provisional Applications 60/111,728 and 60/101,263 all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The new process as described below provides macrolide compounds that possess activity against various bacterial and protozoal infection.
The present invention relates to the process for preparing a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a (C5-C8 cycloalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally substituted with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, halo, hydroxyl, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 is formula (a) as shown below: 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxy alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl, or halo groups, or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either of which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and,
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; and,
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocycle groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, and xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R5 is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and said alkyl group is optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independantly selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3;
which comprises treating a compound of the formula 
with a nucleophile or solvolysis to cleave the R6 protecting group wherein:
R1 to R5 are as defined above; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
In one embodiment the R6 protecting group can be removed by solvolysis in an alcoholic or aqueous solvent with the optional addition of base to accelerate the reaction. In the process of preparing a compound of formula 15, examples of suitable alcoholic solvents include but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and tert-butanol. Examples of bases include, but are not limited to, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium fluoride and barium hydroxide.
In addition the R6 protecting group can be removed with a nucleophile, including, but not limited to, ammonium hydroxide, monoalkyl amine, dialkyl-amine, alkane thiol or hydroxide. Useable solvents include, but are not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methyl pyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethyl acetamide, tetrahydrofuran, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran ethylacetate, and toluene. Preferably the deprotection is run in methanol with the addition of potassium carbonate at room temperature.
According to the invention compound 14 maybe prepared by the oxidation of a compound of the formula 
under Swern conditions wherein:
R1 to R6 are defined above.
Preferably, the Swern conditions are selected from the following:
(a) In an inert solvent including, but not limited to, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, and tetrachloroethane; dimethylsulfoxide is preactivated with activating agents including, but not limited to, oxalyl chloride, trifluoroacetic anhydride, sulfuryl chloride, and thionyl chloride; followed by addition of the compound 13. Trialkylamine base is added after a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours at a temperature range from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.;
(b) Compound 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed in one of said inert solvents, followed by addition of said activating agent and then followed by the addition of trialkylamine base at a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours. This occurs at a temperature range from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run in methylene chloride at about xe2x88x925xc2x0 to 5xc2x0 C., where the compound of the formula 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed and activated by trifluoroacetic anhydride. This is followed by triethylamine about two hours later. The reaction is then warmed to room temperature.
According to the invention compound 13 may be prepared by the reduction of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 to R6 are defined above,
with a metal hydride reducing agent including, but not limited to, sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride under acidic conditions.
The solvent includes, but is not limited to, acetic acid, acetonitrile, or alcoholic solvent with an acid additive such as acetic acid. The alcoholic solvent includes, but is not limited to, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, or tertbutanol. Preferably the reaction is run at room temperature in acetic acid with an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride.
According to the invention, compound 12 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2 to R4 are defined above; and,
C and D together form oxo, or where C and D are independently hydroxy, C1-C10 alkoxy, or C1-C10 acyloxy,
with a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1, R5, and R6 are defined above,
in inert solvent under neutral or acidic conditions.
Examples of acidic conditions include the use of an acid additive including, but is not limited to, acetic and formic acid and the solvent includes, but is not limited to water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethyl-formamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, dichloroethane, ethylacetate and toluene. The reaction can also be run under neutral conditions by heating the reaction in one of the above solvents without an acid additive between about 80xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run in acetic acid or ethanol with acetic acid at about room temperature.
According to the invention, compound 10 maybe prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 and R6 are defined above,
with a reagent of the formula
H2NOR5
as its free base, or acid addition salt, with or without added base. The base includes, but is not limited to, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine bases, or dimethylaminopyridine in a polar solvent including, but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide and dimethylsulfoxide. The reaction is run at elevated temperatures between about 40xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run with an excess of methoxylamine hydrochloride in isopropanol at about 80xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C.
According to the invention, compound 9 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1and R6 are defined above; and,
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and,
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form; 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl,
with or without water, in a polar solvent including, but not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethyl formamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, and formic acid. The acid includes, but is not limited to, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic, tosic, triflic, or trifluoroacetic acid and the temperature is about xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in methanol with 12N HCL at about 30 to 40xc2x0 C.
According to the invention, compound 2 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 and R6 are as defined above and,
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2;
and or R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl,
with a carboxyl source including, but not limited to, carbonyl diimidazole (CDl) phosgene, triphosgene, carbonyl bis-benzotriazole, carbonyl bishydroxybenzotriazole or carbonyl bis-1,2,4-triazole and a base including, but not limited to, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,2-dimethyl-1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidine, sodium hexamethyldislazane, lithium dissopropylamide, or potassium hexamethyldisilazane in a range of inert solvents followed by treatment with hydrazine. The inert solvents include, but are not limited to, isopropylether, dimethyl formamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxythane, dicholoromethane, tetrachloroethane, or dichloroethane. The reaction is monitored for the formation of an intermediate of formula 
wherein:
R1 and R6 are as defined above and,
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R6 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, xe2x80x94OC(O)X or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl; and,
X is imidazole, 1,2,4-triazole, hydroxybenzotriazole, or benzotriazole.
Preferably, the reaction is run with CDl and DBU in ether solvent, and most preferably in tetrahydrofuran, with or without isopropylether.
Once conversion to intermediate 5 is complete, hydrazine or hydrazine hydrate is added to the reaction between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. Preferably hydrazine is added at about 10xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C.
In a further aspect of this invention, a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be replaced by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be replaced by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxyl C1-C4 alkyl and halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be replaced by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 has a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either of which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocycle groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R5 is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and said alkyl group is optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independantly selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3;
may be prepared by the oxidation of a compound of the formula 
under Swern conditions wherein:
R1 to R5 are defined above and
R6 is hydrogen.
Preferably, the Swern conditions are selected from the following:
(a) In an inert solvent including, but not limited to, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, and tetrachloroethane; dimethylsulfoxide is preactivated with activating agents including, but not limited to, oxalyl chloride, trifluoroacetic anhydride, sulfuryl chloride, and thionyl chloride; followed by addition of a compound of the formula 13. Trialkylamine base is added after a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours at a temperature range from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.;
(b) Compound 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed in one of said inert solvents, followed by addition of said activating agent and then followed by the addition of trialkylamine base at a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours. This occurs at a temperature range from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run in methylene chloride at about xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to 5xc2x0 C., wherein the compound of the formula 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed and activated by trifluoroacetic anhydride. This is followed by triethylamine about two hours later. The reaction is then warmed to room temperature.
In a further aspect of this invention, a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 and R5 are defined above; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl and wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; is prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 and R6 are defined above; and,
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbon in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl,
with a reagent of the formula
H2NOR5
wherein R5 is defined above, as its acid addition salt, with or without added base. The base includes, but is not limited to, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine bases, or dimethylaminopyridine in a polar solvent including, but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide and dimethylsulfoxide. The reaction is run at elevated temperatures between about 40xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run with an excess of methoxylamine hydrochloride and one equivalent of 2,6-lutidine in tert-butanol at about 75xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C.
In a further aspect of this invention, a compound of formula 13 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 10
wherein:
R1, R5and R6 are defined above,
with a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2 to R4 are defined above; and
C and D together form oxo, or where C and D are independently hydroxy, C1-C10 alkoxy or C1-C10 acyloxy, in a variety of solvents under acidic conditions.
The solvents include, but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylprrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dicholoethane. Acetic acid can be used as an additive, solvent or co-solvent. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetic acid or ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature. The reaction is monitored for conversion to an intermediate of formula 12. The intermediate of formula 12 is treated with a metal hydride reducing agent including, but not limited to, sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride. Preferably intermediate 12 is treated with an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride at room temperature to produce a compound of formula 13.
In a further aspect of this invention, a compound of formula 12
wherein:
R1 to R6 are defined above,
may be prepared by a reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
each R11 is independently selected from H, xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; wherein said aryl and heterocycle groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl, alkoxy, or alkanoyl groups may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2;
with a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2 and R3 are defined above, in an alcoholic solvents under acidic conditions.
The alcohol solvent includes, but is not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol or tert-butanol and the acid includes, but is not limited to, acetic or formic acid. The reaction is monitored for the formation of the intermediate of formula 11 at which point a compound of formula 10 above is added. Preferably, the reaction is run in ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 to R5 are defined above and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 
as its free base or acid addition salt
wherein:
R11 is defined above,
with a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2 and R3 are defined above
and a compound of formula 
under acidic conditions.
wherein:
R1, R5and R6 are defined above. Acids that are used as additives or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and solvents include, but are not limited to, acetic acid, formic acid, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, or tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is monitored for the formation of an intermediate of the formula 12 above, at which point it is treated with a metal hydride reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride. Preferably, the reaction is run at room temperature in acetic acid with or without dichloromethane as a co-solvent, using an excess of the compound of formula 20 as its bishydrochloric acid salt, and is followed by an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride after formation of the compound of formula 12.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 to R6 are defined above,
may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 
as its free base or acid addition salt
wherein:
R11 is defined above,
with a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2 and R3 are defined above,
and a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1, R5 and R6 are defined above, under acidic conditions. Acids that are used as additives or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and solvents include, but are not limited to, acetic acid, formic acid, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, or tetrahydrofuran.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2 to R4 are defined above; and
C and D together form oxo, or where C and D are independently hydroxy, C1-C10 alkoxy or C1-C10 acyloxy,
may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R11 is defined above,
with a compound of formula 
wherein
R2 and R3 are defined above, in a variety of alcoholic solvents under acidic conditions. The solvents include, but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or tert-butanol. Acids that can be used as an additive or co-solvent include, but are not limited to acetic and formic acid. Preferably the reaction is run in ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature.
In another aspect of the invention a compound of formula 20 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
each Y is independently selected from N or CR12; and
each R12 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and,
Z is chlorine, bromine, or iodine,
with a compound of formula 
wherein
R11 is defined above, and
R13 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10)3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The reaction is run in the presence of a palladium catalyst including, but not limited to, palladium (II) acetate and a trialkyl or triarylphosphine including, but not limited to triphenylphosphine, tri-t-butyl-phosphine, or tri-o-tolylphosphine. In the reaction the base includes but is not limited to cessium carbonate or potassium carbonate and the solvent includes, but is not limited to, dimethylformamide or N-methylpyrrlidinone at a temperature of about 25xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run with benzylimidazole and 3-bromopyridine in dimethylformamide at reflux with palladium (II) acetate, triphenyl phosphine and cessium carbonate.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 20 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R14 is selected from hydroxy, C1-C10 alkoxy, and C1-C10 alkyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of the alkyl or alkoxy may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
Y is defined above,
with a compound of formula 
wherein:
R11 and R13 are defined above, and,
R15 is selected from chlorine, bromine or iodine.
The reaction is run in the presence of an inert solvent, base and a palladium catalyst at a temperature at about 25xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C. for about 30 minutes to 48 hours. The base includes, but is not limited to, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium fluoride, and barium hydroxide. Suitable palladium catalysts include, but are not limited to, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II), palladium(II) acetate, allyllpalladium chloride dimer, and tris(dibenezylideneacetone)dipalladium(0). Optionally the reaction medium could also contain a triarylphosphine or trialkylphosphine, examples of which include, but are not limited to, triphenylphosphine, tri(o-tolyl)phosphine and trit-butylphosphine and could also contain tetrabutylammonium iodide. The inert solvent includes, but is not limited to tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and dimethoxyethane. Preferably, the reaction is run at reflux in dimethylformamide with potassium hydroxide, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and tetrabutylammonium iodide.
In another aspect a compound of formula 20 may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R11, R13 and R15 are defined above,
with reagents including, but not limited to,
(a) alkylmagnesium chloride, bromide or iodide, where the alkyl includes, but is not limited to, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, or magnesium(0), followed by treatment with zinc chloride, zinc bromide, or zinc iodide, or
(b) with reagents such as alkylzinc chloride, alkyl zinc bromide or alkylzinc iodide, where the alkyl includes, but is not limited to methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl or zinc(0) and zinc chloride, zinc bromide, or zinc iodide
followed by reaction with a compound of formula 
wherein:
Y and Z are defined above,
in the presence of a palladium catalyst including, but not limited to, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II), palladium(II)acetate, allylpalladium chloride dimer, and tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium(0). The reaction medium may optionally also contain a triarylphosphine or trialkylphosphine including, but are not limited to, triphenylphosphine, tri(o-tolyl)phosphine and trit-butylphosphine. The inert solvent includes, but is not limited to, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and dimethoxyethane. Preferably, the reaction is run in tetrahydrofuran, with ethylmagnesium bromide followed by zinc chloride, followed by the compound of formula 21 and tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and the reaction is heated from about room temperature to 70xc2x0 C.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 20 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
as its free base or acid addition salt
wherein:
Y is defined above
with formamide at the elevated temperature of about 120xc2x0 C. to 220xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run in formamide at about 150xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 20 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
as its free base or acid addition salt
wherein:
Y is defined above
with formamidine acetate in a polar solvent with or without added base at temperatures between about 25xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. Examples of polar solvents include, but are not limited to, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, acetonitrile, formamide, and dimethylsulfoxide. Examples of bases include, but are not limited to, potassium acetate and sodium acetate. Preferably, the reaction is run in dimethylformamide with potassium acetate at about 60xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 13 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 to R4 and R6 are defined above,
with a reagent of the formula as its free base or acid addition salt,
H2NOR5
wherein R5 is defined above,
with or without the addition of a base. This reaction includes run with a base including, but not limited to, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine base, or dimethylaminopyridine in a polar solvent including but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile dimethylacetamide and dimethyl sulfoxide. The reaction is usually run at elevated temperatures between about 40xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run with an excess of methoxylamine hydrochloride in isopropanol at about 75xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C.
According to the invention compound 19 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula 
wherein
R1 to R4 and R6 are as defined above and,
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, xe2x80x94OC(O)X or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of the alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2 and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl;
with acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic, tosic, triflic, or trifluoroacetic acid, with or without water, in a polar solvent including but not limited to water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, or formic acid over a range of temperatures from about xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in methanol with 12N HCl at about 30xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 17 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R2, R3, and R4 are defined above,
with a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1, R6 and R7 are as defined above, and
X is imidazole, 1,2,4-triazole, hydroxybenzotriazole, or benzotriazole, in an inert solvent including, but not limited to, isopropylether, dimethyl formamide N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethyl sulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane. The reaction is run at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetonitrile at reflux.
According to the invention, a compound of formula (5) may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1, R6 and R7 are as defined above,
with a carboxyl source including,but not limited to, carbonyl diimidazole (CDl) phosgene, triphosgene, carbonyl bis-benzotriazole, carbonyl bishydroxybenzotriazole or carbonyl bis-1,2,4-triazole and a base including, but not limited to, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,2-dimethyl-1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidine, sodium hexamethyldislazane, lithium dissopropylamide, or potassium hexamethyidisilazane in a range of inert solvents. The inert solvent includes, but is not limited to, isopropylether, dimethyl formamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxythane, dicholoromethane, tetrachloroethane, or dichioroethane. Preferably, the reaction is run with CDl and DBU in ether solvent, and most preferably in tetrahydrofuran, with or without isopropylether.
In another aspect of the invention a compound of formula (13) may be prepared by a reaction of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 to R4, R6 and R7 are as defined above,
with a reagent of the formula
H2NOR5
wherein R5 is defined above,
as its acid addition salt, with or without a base including, but not limited to, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine, or dimethylaminopyridine in a polar solvent including, but not limited to methanol, ethanol isopropyl, tertbutanol, dimethylforamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, and dimethylacetamide, or dimethylsulfoxide at an elevated temperature between about 40 and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run with an excess methoxylamine hydrochloride and about one equivalent of 2,6-lutidine in t-butanol at about 70xc2x0 C. to 90xc2x0 C.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 17 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1, R6 and R7 are as defined above,
with a carboxyl source including but not limited to, carbonyl diimidazole (CDl) phosgene, triphosgene, carbonyl bis-benzotriazole, carbonyl bishydroxybenzotriazole or carbonyl bis-1,2,4-triazole and a base including, but not limited to 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,2-dimethyl-1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidine, sodium hexamethyldislazane, lithium dissopropylamide, or potassium hexamethyldisilazane in a range of inert solvents followed by reaction with a compound of formula (16). The inert solvent includes, but is not limited to, isopropylether, dimethyl formamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxythane, dicholoromethane, tetrachloroethane, or dichloroethane. Preferably, the reaction is run with CDl and DBU in acetonitrile. The reaction is monitored for the formation of intermediate of formula 
wherein:
R1, R6, X, and R7 are as defined above.
Once conversion to formula 5 is complete, a compound of formula 16 is added to the reaction between about 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably the addition is done between about 25xc2x0 C. and 75xc2x0 C.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 16 may prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2, R3, and R4 are defined above; and,
R16 is xe2x80x94C(O)OR5,
under conditions suitable to remove the R16 protecting group. Where R16 is tert-butylcarbamate (BOC), the reaction is with acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic acids, tosic acid, triflic acid, or trifluoroacetic acid, with or without water, in a variety of polar or nonpolar solvents including, but not limited to water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, formic acid, toluene, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane over a range of temperatures from about 25xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in methanol with 6N HCl at about 40xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 32 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2, R3, and R4 are defined above,
with a trialkyl or triaryl phosphine and a reagent of formula 
in an inert solvent,
wherein:
R5 is defined above,
Examples of phosphines include, but are not limited to, triphenylphosphine, trimethylphosphine, trit-butylphosphine, or tributylphosphine. Examples of inert solvents include, but are not limited to, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, acetonitrile, or tetrahydrofuran. Preferably, the reaction is run with triphenylphosphine and ditert-butylazadicarboxylate in tetrahydrofuran from about 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 31 may be prepared by the deprotection of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2, R3, and R4 are defined above; and,
R17 is Si(R10)3, R5, R6, or C(O)OR5,
under conditions appropriate to remove the alcohol protecting group R17.
a) When R17 is trisubstitutedsilyl, disubstituted ketal, or monosubstituted acetal, the reaction is with acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic acids, tosic acid, triflic acid, or trifluoroacetic acid; or if
b) R17 is trisubstitutedsilyl, the reaction is with flouride sources including but not limited to, tetrabutylammonium flouride, hydroflouric acid, HF-pyridine, potassium flouride, cesium flouride, and sodium flouride,
with or without water, in a polar or nonpolar solvents including, but not limited to water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, formic acid, toluene, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane over a range of temperatures from about 25xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. Preferably, R17 is tert-butyidimethylsilyl and the reaction is run in tetrahydrofuran with tetrabutylammonium flouride.
When R17 is xe2x80x94C(O)OR5 or R6, the protecting group includes cleaved with a nucleophile.
a) solvolysis in alcoholic or aqueous solvent, with the addition of base optional to accelerate the reaction. Examples of alcoholic solvents include, but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, and tert-butanol. Examples of useable bases include, but are not limited to, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium flouride, and barium hydroxide, or
b) with a nucleophile including but not limited to, ammonium hydroxide, monoalky amine, dialkylamine, alkanethiol, or hydroxide in a solvent including but not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, dichloroethane, ethylacetate and toluene.
Preferably, this deprotection is run in methanol with the addition of potassium carbonate at room temperature.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 30 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2, R3, and R17 are defined above,
with a compound of formula 20 and base in a polar solvent. Examples of bases include, but are not limited to, sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium tert-butoxide, potassium hexamethyldisilazide, sodium hexamethyidisilazide, and lithium diisopropylamide. Examples of solvents include, but are not limited to, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, and dimethylsulfoxide. Preferably, the reaction is run with sodium hydride in dimethylformamide.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 29 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2, R3, and R17 are defined above,
with a mesylating agent and base in inert solvent. Mesylating agents include, but are not limited to, mesic anyhydride, mesyl chloride, and mesyl bromide. Useable bases include, but are not limited to, trialkylamines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, lutidine, and dimethylaminopyridine. Examples of inert solvents include, but are not limited to, tetrahydrofuran, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane. Preferably, the reaction is run with mesyl chloride and triethylamine in dichloromethane.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 28 may be prepared by the selective protection of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2, and R3 are defined above,
with reagents including but not limited to, trisubstitutedsilyl chloride, trisubstitutedsilyl imidazole, trisubstitutedsilyl triflate, acid chlorides, acid anhydrides, chloroformates, carbonate anhydrides, mixed anhydrides, and isocyanates and a base including but not limited to, imidazole, trialkylamines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, lutidine, and dimethylaminopyridine in aprotic solvents including but not limited to, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, toluene, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane. Preferably, the reaction is run with tert-butyldimethylsilyl chloride and imidazole in dichloromethane at about xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. range.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula (16) may be prepared by the reduction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2, R3, R4, and R16 are defined above,
with a metal hydride reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride under acidic conditions. The solvent includes, but is not limited to, acetic acid, acetonitrile, or alcoholic solvent with an acid additive such as acetic acid. The alcoholic solvent includes, but is not limited to ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, and tert-butanol. Preferably, the reaction is run at room temperature in acetic acid with an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride.
According to the invention, a compound of formula (33) includes prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R2 and R3 are defined above,
with a reagent of formula
R16NHNH2
wherein:
R16 is defined above
under neutral or acidic conditions.
Some representative acids included as additives, solvent, or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents include, but are not limited to water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, dichloroethane, ethylacetate and touene. Examples of neutral conditions are heating the reaction in solvent without acid additive between about 80xc2x0 C. and 110xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetic acid or ethanol with acetic acid at about room temperature.
In another aspect of the invention, a compound of formula 16 may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
wherein:
R2 and R3 are defined above,
with reagent of formula
R16NHNH2
wherein:
R16 is defined above
in a variety of solvents under acidic conditions, followed by reduction with a metal hydride reducing agent including sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride under acidic conditions. Some representative acids that may be used as additives, solvent, or co-solvent includes but are not limited to acetic and formic acid, and the solvents include, but are not limited to, acetonitrile, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetic acid at about room temperature, followed by reduction with sodium triacetoxyborohydride.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydrox C1-C4 alkyl and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced one to three groups selected independently from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and,
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; except that neither R2 or R3 can be H when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R5 is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and said alkyl group is optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independantly selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 can be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms except that R1 is not xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl except that neither R2 or R3 can be H when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and,
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R5 is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and said alkyl group optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independantly selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also relates a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; except R1 can not be xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl except that neither R2 or R3 can be H when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R5 is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and said alkyl group is optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independantly selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and,
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms;
or R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms except that R1 is not xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocycle groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R5 is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl may be substituted by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and said alkyl group may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents independantly selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthiol or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms except that R1 can not xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6alkyl; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 can be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
except that when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3, R7 can not be a radical of the formula 
wherein R13 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10)3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C6 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; except when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3, R7 can not be a radical of the formula 
wherein R13 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10)3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30, and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; except that R1 can not be xe2x80x94CH2CH3, and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; and,
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R5 is H or C1-C10 alkyl, wherein 1 to 3 carbons of said alkyl are optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and said alkyl group is optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independantly selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl except that R2 and R3 can not both be H when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocycle groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either of which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or subsituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl except that neither R2 nor R3 can be H when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocycllC groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl.
The invention also includes a compound of formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; except that neither R2 or R3 can be H when R1 is CH2CH3 and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl,
or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl;
with the proviso that when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3 and R7 is a radical of the formula 
wherein R13 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10)3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, than one of R2 and R3 must be other than H,
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano;
R3 is a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R3 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either or which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkeny, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
and each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl;
with the proviso that when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3 and R2 and R3 are each independently H, than R7 can not be a radical of the formula 
wherein R13 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10)3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2 
The invention also includes to a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1can be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either of which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, and
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and,
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl;
with the proviso that when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3, R7 can not be a radical of the formula 
wherein R3 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10 )3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R1 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either of which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C18alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl, and
X is imidazole, 1,2,4-triazole, hydroxybenzotriazole, or benzotriazole.
with the proviso that when R1 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3 and R7 is a radical of the formula 
wherein R13 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10)3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C18 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2, than X must be other than imidazole.
The invention also includes a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1 is an alpha-branched C3-C8 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl group any of which may optionally be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups; a C5-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group wherein the alkyl group is an alpha-branched C2-C5 alkyl group; a C3-C8 cycloalkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkenyl group, either of which may optionally be substituted by methyl or one to three groups independently selected from hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, and halo; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4 alkyl groups or halo atoms; or
R1 is phenyl which may be optionally replaced with one to three groups independently selected from C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 alkoxy and C1-C4 alkylthio groups, halogen atoms, hydroxyl groups, trifluoromethyl, and cyano; or
R1 may be a formula (a) as shown below 
wherein X1 is O, S or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, a, b, c, and d are each independently selected from an integer ranging from 0 to 2 and a+b+c+dxe2x89xa65; or
R3 is CH2R24, wherein R24 is H, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl or alkylthioalkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each alkyl, alkylthio or alkoxy group wherein any of said alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may be substituted by one to three hydroxyl groups or by one to three halo atoms; or a C3-C8cycloalkyl or C5-C8cycloalkenyl either of which may be optionally replaced by methyl or one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; or a group of the formula SR23 wherein R23 is C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C5-C8cycloalkenyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or halo, or a 3 to 6 membered oxygen or sulphur-containing heterocyclic ring which may be saturated, or fully or partially unsaturated and which may optionally be substituted by one to three C1-C4alkyl groups or halo atoms; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
R6 is H, xe2x80x94C(O)R4, or C1-C,8 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R7 is a radical of formula 
wherein each R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OC(O)R4, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHNH2, xe2x80x94OSi(R10)3, or C1-C18 O-alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2; and
R8 and R9 may be taken together to form 
wherein:
X=O or S
Y=O or S
R30, and R31=H, C1-C6 alkyl, C6-C10 aryl, or R30 and R31 taken together form xe2x95x90O or xe2x95x90S
or R8 and R9 can be taken together to form 
each R10 is independently C1-C10 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl;
with the proviso that when R3 is xe2x80x94CH2CH3, R7 can not be a radical of the formula 
wherein R3 is hydrogen, C(O)R4, xe2x80x94Si(R10)3, C1-C10 alkyl, or C1-C,8 alkanoyl, wherein one or two carbons in the alkyl portion of said alkyl or alkanoyl may be optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S, and NR2.
The invention also includes a compound of formula 
wherein:
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; and,
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3.
The invention also includes a compound of formula 
wherein:
each R2 and R3 is independently H or C1-C6 alkyl; and
each R4 is independently C6-C10 aryl or 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, wherein said aryl and heterocyclic groups are optionally replaced by 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C10 alkyl), C1-C10 alkoxy, C1-C10 alkanoyl, halo, nitro, cyano, 5 to 10 membered heterocycle, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C10 alkyl, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)n(C1-C10 alkyl) wherein n is an integer ranging from 0 to 2, and SO2NR2R3; and
each R16 is independently H or xe2x80x94C(O)OR5.
Certain compounds of formula 15 may have asymmetric centers and therefore exist in different enantiomeric forms. This invention relates to the use of all optical isomers and stereoisomers of the compounds of formula 15 and mixtures thereof. In particular, the invention includes both the R2 and S configurations of the methyl group at C-10 of the macrolide ring of formula 15, and both the E and Z isomers of the xe2x80x94OR1 group connected to the nitrogen of the oxime moiety at C-9 of the macrolide ring of formula 15.
The subject invention also includes isotopically-labelled compounds, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are identical to those recited in Formula 15, but for the fact that one or more atoms are replaced by an atom having an atomic mass or mass number different from the atomic mass or mass number usually found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into compounds of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorous, fluorine and chlorine, such as 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 35S, 18F, and 36Cl, respectively. Compounds of the present invention, prodrugs thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said compounds or of said prodrugs which contain the aforementioned isotopes and/or other isotopes of other atoms are within the scope of this invention. Certain isotopically-labelled compounds of the present invention, for example those into which radioactive isotopes such as 3H and 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution assays. Tritiated, i.e., 3H, and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with heavier isotopes such as deuterium, i.e., 2H, can afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and, hence, may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopically labelled compounds of Formula 15 of this invention and prodrugs thereof can generally be prepared by carrying out the procedures disclosed in the Schemes and/or in the Examples and Preparations below, by substituting a readily available isotopically labelled reagent for a non-isotopically labelled reagent.
This invention also encompasses pharmaceutical compositions containing and methods of treating bacterial infections through administering prodrugs of compounds of the formula 15. Compounds of formula 15 having free amino, amido, hydroxy or carboxylic groups can be converted into prodrugs. Prodrugs include compounds wherein an amino acid residue, or a polypeptide chain of two or more (e.g., two, three or four) amino acid residues is covalently joined through an amide or ester bond to a free amino, hydroxy or carboxylic acid group of compounds of formula 15. The amino acid residues include but are not limited to the naturally occurring amino acids commonly designated by three letter symbols and also includes 4-hydroxyproline, hydroxylysine, demosine, isodemosine, 3-methylhistidine, norvalin, beta-alanine, gamma-aminobutyric acid, citrulline homocysteine, homoserine, ornithine and methionine sulfone.
Additional types of prodrugs are also encompassed. For instance, free carboxyl groups can be derivatized as amides or alkyl esters. The amide and ester moieties may incorporate groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities. Free hydroxy groups may be derivatized using groups including but not limited to hemisuccinates, phosphate esters, dimethylaminoacetates, and phosphoryloxymethyloxycarbonyls, as outlined in D. Fleisher, R. Bong, B. H. Stewart, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews (1996) 19, 115. Carbamate prodrugs of hydroxy and amino groups are also included, as are carbonate prodrugs and sulfate esters of hydroxy groups. Derivatization of hydroxy groups as (acyloxy)methyl and (acyloxy)ethyl ethers wherein the acyl group may be an alkyl ester, optionally substituted with groups including but not limited to ether, amine and carboxylic acid functionalities, or where the acyl group is an amino acid ester as described above, are also encompassed. Prodrugs of this type are described in R. P. Robinson et al., J. Medicinal Chemistry (1996) 39, 10.
Selective introduction of prodrug side chains can be carried out on the hydroxy groups of the hygromycin A core molecule. For instance, exhaustive silylation of the six hydroxy groups of hygromycin A can be carried out, for instance with tert-butyl dimethylsilyl chloride. Subjection of the hexasilyl derivative to the action of potassium carbonate in methanol at room temperature selectively removes the phenolic silyl group, allowing further selective modification at that position. In another example, incomplete silylation of hygromycin A (see PC 10186, R. Linde, 2xe2x80x3-deoxy hygromycin A derivatives, U.S. provisional patent application no. 60/084,058, filed May 4, 1998) provides the pentasilyl derivative in which the C-2xe2x80x3 hydroxy group is free. Selective acylation, alkylation, etc. can be carried out on this derivative to provide prodrug attachment at C-2xe2x80x3.
The process of the present invention and the preparation of the compounds of the present invention are illustrated in the Schemes 1-4 that follow. In the following Schemes and discussion that follows, unless otherwise indicated, R1to R17, R24, X, X1, C, D, Y, Z are as defined above. The following Schemes and the discussion that follows describe the preparation of the Compounds of Formulas 1-26. 
In step 1 of Scheme 1, compound 1 is treated with a carbonyl source including but not limited to carbonyl duimidazole (CDI), phosgene, triphosgene, carbonyl bisbenzotriazole, carbonyl bishydroxybenzotriazole, or carbonyl bis-1,2,4-triazole and a base including but not limited to 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,2-dimethyl-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-pyrimidine, sodium hexamethyldisilazane, lithium diisopropylamide, potassium hexamethyldisilazane, or tetramethyl guanidine in a range of inert solvents including, but not limited to, isopropylether, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichioromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane. The reaction is monitored for the formation of intermediate of formula 5. Preferably, the reaction is run with CDI and DBU in ether solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran with or without isopropylether. Once conversion to compound 5 is complete, hydrazine or hydrazine hydrate is added to the reaction between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C. Preferably, hydrazine hydrate is added between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 10xc2x0 C. The reaction proceeds through intermediates (3) and (4) and stops at intermediate (5) prior to hydrazine addition (shown in Scheme 2). The second stage of this reaction (after the addition of hydrazine) involves an intermediate of formula (6). No isomerization of the initially formed stereocenter at carbon 10 can take place at the temperature that the hydrazine addition takes place, and so the stereochemistry at C10 is a result of the initial quench of the intermediate enol(ate).
In step 2 of Scheme 1, compound 2 can be converted to compound 9 with acids including, but not limited to, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic acids, tosic acid, triflic acid, or trifluoroacetic acid, with or without water. The reaction can be run in a variety of polar solvents including, but not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, and formic acid over a range of temperatures for xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in methanol with 12N hydrochloric acid at 35xc2x0 C.
In step 3 of Scheme 1, compound 9 can be converted to compound 10 by treating it with a compound of formula H2NOR5, as its free base or in acid addition salt form such as R5ONH3Cl. The reaction can be run with or without added base including, but not limited to, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine bases, or dimethylaminopyridine. The reaction can be run in a variety of polar solvents including, but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, and dimethylsulfoxide at elevated temperature between 40xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run with an excess of methoxylaminehydrochloride in isopropanol at 83xc2x0 C.
In step 4 of Scheme 1, compound 10 can be converted to compound 12 by reacting it with compound 11 in a variety of solvents under neutral or acidic conditions. Some representative acids that can be used as additives, solvent, or co-solvent include, but are not limited to, acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents include, but are not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, dichloroethane, ethylacetate and toluene. Examples of neutral conditions would be heating the reaction in one of the above solvents without acid additive between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetic acid or ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature.
In step 5 of Scheme 1, compound 12 can be converted to compound 13 by treating it with a metal hydride reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride under acidic conditions. The solvent includes acetic acid, or alcoholic solvent with an acid additive such as acetic acid. The alcoholic solvent includes, but is not limited to, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, and tert-butanol. Preferably, the reaction is run at room temperature in acetic acid with an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride.
In step 6 of Scheme 1, compound 13 can be converted to compound 14 by treating it under Swern conditions. Preferably, the Swern conditions are selected from the following:
(a) In an inert solvent including, but not limited to dichloromethane, dichloroethane, and tetrachloroethane; dimethylsulfoxide is preactivated with activating agents including, but not limited to oxalyl chloride, trifluoroacetic anhydride, sulfuryl chloride, and thionyl chloride; followed by the addition of the compound 13. Trialkylamine base is added after a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours at a temperature range from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.;
(b) Compound 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed in one of said inert solvents, followed by addition of said activating agent and then followed by the addition of trialkylamine base at a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours. This occurs at a temperature range from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run in methylene chloride at 0xc2x0 C., where the compound of the formula 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed and activated by trifluoroacetic anhydride. This is followed by triethylamine two hours later. The reaction is then warmed to room temperature.
In step 7 of Scheme 1, compound 14 can be converted to compound 15 by treating it with a nucleophile to cleave the R6 protecting group.
In one embodiment the R6 protecting group is removed by solvolysis in an alcoholic or aqueous solvent with the optional addition of base to accelerate the reacticn. In the process of preparing compound 15, examples of suitable alcoholic solvents include, but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and tert-butanol. Examples of bases includes, but are not limited to, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium fluoride and barium hydroxide.
In addition the R6 protecting group can be removed with a nucleophile, including but not limited to, ammonium hydroxide, monoalkyl amine, dialkyl-amine, alkane thiol or hydroxide. Useable solvents include, but are not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methyl pyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethyl acetamide, tetrahydrofuran, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran ethylacetate, and toluene. Preferably the deprotection is run in methanol with the addition of potassium carbonate at room temperature.
In another embodiment, compound 13, wherein R6 is H, is converted to compound 15 by treating it under Swern conditions. Preferably, the Swern conditions are selected from the following:
(a) In an inert solvent including, but not limited to, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, and tetrachloroethane; dimethylsulfoxide is preactivated with activating agents including, but not limited to, oxalyl chloride, trifluoroacetic anhydride, sulfuryl chloride, and thionyl chloride; followed by addition of the compound 13. Trialkylamine base is added after a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours at a temperature range from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.;
(b) Compound 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed in one of the inert solvents, followed by addition of the activating agent and then followed by the addition of trialkylamine base at a time period of about 5 minutes to 24 hours. This occurs at a temperature range from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run in methylene chloride at 0xc2x0 C., where the compound of the formula 13 and dimethylsulfoxide are premixed and activated by trifluoroacetic anhydride. This is followed by triethylamine two hours later. The reaction is then warmed to room temperature.
Alternatively, isolated compound 2 is converted to compound 10 by treating it with a reagent of the formula H2NOR5 as its acid addition salt, with or without an added base. The base includes, but is not limited, to pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine bases, or dimethylaminopyridine in polar solvent including, but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, and dimethylsulfoxide. The reaction is run at elevated temperatures between about 40xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run with an excess of methoxylamine hydrochloride and one equivalent of 2,6-lutidine in tert-butanol at about 80xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 13 is produced by reaction of a compound of formula 10 with a compound of formula 11 in a variety of solvents under acidic conditions. Acetic acid is used as an additive, solvent, or co-solvent, and usable solvents include, but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetic acid or ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature. The reaction is monitored for conversion to an intermediate of formula 12, at which point it is treated with a metal hydride reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride. Preferably, the reaction is run at room temperature with an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 12 may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 20 with a compound of formula 
in a variety of alcoholic solvents under acidic conditions. Some representative acids that can be used as additives, or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents are alcohols including but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or tert-butanol. The reaction is monitored for the formation of an intermediate of formula 11, at which point a compound of formula 10 is added. Preferably, the reaction is run in ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 13 may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 20 as its free base or acid addition salt with a compound of formula 
and a compound of formula 10 under acidic conditions. Some representative acids that can be used as additives or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents include, but are not limited to, acetic acid, formic acid, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, or tetrahydrofuran. This reaction may involve an intermediate of a compound of formula 34. The reaction is monitored for the formation of intermediate 12, at which point it is treated with a metal hydride reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride. Preferably, the reaction is run at room temperature in acetic acid with or without dichloromethane as a cosolvent, using an excess of a compound of formula 20 as its bishydrochloric acid salt, and is followed by an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride after formation of a compound of formula 12.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 12 may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 20 as its free base or acid addition salt with a compound of formula 
and a compound of formula 10 under acidic conditions. Some representative acids that can be used as additives or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents include, but are not limited to, acetic acid, formic acid, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, or tetrahydrofuran. This reaction involves an intermediate compound of formula 34. Preferably, the reaction is run at room temperature in acetic acid with or without dichloromethane as a co-solvent, using an excess of a compound of formula 20 as its bishydrochloric acid salt.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 12 is produced by reaction of a compound of formula 20 with a compound of formula 
in a variety of alcoholic solvents under acidic conditions. Some representative acids that are used as additives, or co-solvents are acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents are alcohols including but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or tert-butanol. The reaction is monitored for the formation of an intermediate of formula 11, at which point a compound of formula 10 is added. Preferably, the reaction is run in ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature. 
In Scheme 3 step 1, a compound of formula (5) is prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 2 with a carbonyl source including, but not limited to, carbonyl diimidazole (CDI), phosgene, triphosgene, carbonyl bisbenzotriazole, carbonyl bishydroxybenzotriazole, or carbonyl bis-1,2,4-triazole and base including, but not limited to, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,2-dimethyl-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-pyrimidine, sodium hexamethyldisilazane, lithium diisopropylamide, potassium hexamethyldisilazane, or tetramethyl guanidine in inert solvents including, but not limited to, isopropylether, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane This reaction involves the imtermediates of compounds of the formula (3) and (4). [See scheme 4]
In step 2 of Scheme 3 a compound of formula 17 is prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula (16) with a compound of formula 5 in a range of inert solvents including, but not, limited to, isopropylether, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane. The reaction is run at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetonitrile at reflux. This reaction involves an intermediate of a compound of the formula (18). [See scheme 4]
In step 3 of Scheme 3, a compound of formula 19 is prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula (17) with acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic acids, tosic acid, triflic acid, or trifluoroacetic acid, with or without water. The reaction is run in a variety of polar solvents including, but not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, and formic acid over a range of temperatures for xe2x88x9225xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in methanol with 12N HCl at 35xc2x0 C.
In step 4 of Scheme 3, a compound of formula 13 can be prepared by the reaction of a compound of the formula H2NOR5, as its free base or in acid addition salt form such as R5ONH3Cl. The reaction can be run with or without added base including, but not limited to, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine bases, or dimethylaminopyridine. The reaction is run in a variety of polar solvents including, but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, and dimethylsulfoxide at elevated temperature between 40xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run with an excess of methoxylaminehydrochloride in isopropanol at about 83xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, compound 17 can be converted to compound 13 by treating it with a reagent of the formula H2NOR5 as its acid addition salt, with or without added base. The base includes, but is not limited to, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, imidazole, amine bases, or dimethylaminopyridine in polar solvent including, but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, and dimethylsulfoxide. The reaction is run at elevated temperatures between about 40xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run with an excess of methoxylamine hydrochloride and one equivalent of 2,6-lutidine in tert-butanol at about 80xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 17 can be prepared by the reaction of compound 1 with a carbonyl source including, but not limited to, carbonyl diimidazole (CDI), phosgene, triphosgene, carbonyl bisbenzotriazole, carbonyl bishydroxybenzotriazole, or carbonyl bis-1,2,4-triazole and a base including, but not limited to, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,2-dimethyl-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-pyrimidine, sodium hexamethyldisilazane, lithium diisopropylamide, potassium hexamethyldisilazane, or tetramethyl guanidine in a range of inert solvents including, but not limited to, isopropylether, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane. The reaction is monitored for the formation of an intermediate of formula 5. Preferably, the reaction is run with CDI and DBU in acetonitrile. Once conversion to formula 5 is complete, a compound of formula 16 is added to the reaction between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. Preferably the addition is done between 25xc2x0 C. and 75xc2x0 C. 
According to the invention, a compound of formula 11 is produced by the reaction of a compound of formula 20 with a compound of formula 
in a variety of alcoholic solvents under acidic conditions. Some representative acids that can be used as additives or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents such as alcohols including, but not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or tert-butanol. Preferably, the reaction is run in ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature. 
According to the invention, a compound of formula 20 can be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 21 with a compound of formula 22. The reaction is run in the presence of a palladium catalyst including, but not limited to, palladium (II) acetate and a trialkyl or triarylphosphine including but not limited to triphenylphosphine, tri-t-butyl-phosphine, or tri-o-tolylphosphine. In the reaction the base includes, but is not limited to, cessium carbonate or potassium carbonate and the solvent includes, but is not limited to, dimethylformamide or N-methylpyrrlidinone at a temperature of about 25xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run with benzylimidazole and 3-bromopyridine in dimethylformamide at reflux with palladium (II) acetate, triphenyl phosphine and cessium carbonate. 
Alternatively, a compound of formula 20 can prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 23 with a compound of formula 24 or 25. The reaction is run in the presence of an inert solvent, base and a palladium catalyst at a temperature at about 25xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C. for about 30 minutes to 48 hours. The base includes, but is not limited to, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium fluoride, and barium hydroxide. Suitable palladium catalysts include, but are not limited to, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II), palladium(II) acetate, allyllpalladium chloride dimer, and tris(dibenezylideneacetone)dipalladium(0). Optionally the reaction medium could also contain a triarylphosphine or trialkylphosphine, examples of which include, but are not limited to, triphenylphosphine, tri(o-tolyl)phosphine and trit-butylphosphine and could also contain tetrabutylammonium iodide. The inert solvent includes, but is not limited to, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and dimethoxyethane. Preferably, the reaction is run in dimethylformamide with potassium hydroxide, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and tetrabutylammonium iodide at reflux. 
Alternatively, a compound of formula 20 can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula 24 or 25 with reagents including, but not limited to,
a) alkylmagnesium chloride, bromide or iodide, where the alkyl includes but is not limited to methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl, or magnesium(0), followed by treatment with zinc chloride, zinc bromide, or zinc iodide, or,
b) with reagents such as alkylzinc chloride, alkyl zinc bromide or alkylzinc iodide, where the alkyl includes but is not limited to, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, or t-butyl or zinc(0) and zinc chloride, zinc bromide, or zinc iodide
followed by reaction with a compound of formula 21 in the presence of a palladium catalyst including , but not limited to, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II), palladium(II) acetate, allylpalladium chloride dimer, and tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium(0). The reaction medium may optionally also contain a triarylphosphine or trialkylphosphine, examples of which include but are not limited to triphenyiphosphine, tri(o-tolyl)phosphine and trit-butylphosphine. The inert solvent includes, but is not limited to, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, and dimethoxyethane. Preferably, the reaction is run in tetrahydrofuran, with ethylmagnesium bromide followed by zinc chloride, followed by the compound of formula 21 and tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and the reaction is heated from room temperature to 70xc2x0 C. 
Alternatively, a compound of formula 20 can be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 26 as its free base or acid addition salt with formamide at the elevated temperature of about 120xc2x0 C. to 220xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction is run in formamide at 160xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, a compound of formula 20 can be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 26 as its free base or acid addition salt with formamidine acetate in a polar solvent with or without added base at temperatures between 25xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. Examples of polar solvents include, but are not limited to, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, acetonitrile, formamide, and dimethylsulfoxide. Examples of bases include, but are not limited to, potassium acetate and sodium acetate. Preferably, the reaction is run in dimethylformamide with potassium acetate at 65xc2x0 C. 
According to the invention, a compound of formula 16 can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula 32 under conditions appropriate to remove the R16 protecting group. Where R16 is tert-butylcarbamate (BOC), the reaction can be run with acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic acids, tosic acid, triflic acid, or trifluoroacetic acid, with or without water. The reaction can be run in a variety of polar or nonpolar solvents including, but not limited to water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, formic acid, toluene, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane over a range of temperatures from 25xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in methanol with 6N HCl at 50xc2x0 C.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 32 is prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 31 with a trialkyl or triaryl phosphine and a reagent of formula R5OC(O)Nxe2x95x90NC(O)OR5 in an inert solvent. Examples of phosphines include, but are not limited to, triphenylphosphine, trimethylphosphine, trit-butylphosphine, or tributylphosphine. Examples of inert solvents include, but are not limited to, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, acetonitrile, or tetrahydrofuran. Preferably, the reaction is run with triphenylphosphine and ditert-butylazadicarboxylate in tetrahydrofuran from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 31 can be prepared by the deprotection of a compound of formula 30 under conditions appropriate to remove the alcohol protecting group R17.
a) When R17 is trisubstitutedsilyl, disubstitutedketal, or monosubstitutedacetal, the reaction is with acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, nitric, alkylsulfonic acids, tosic acid, triflic acid, or trifluoroacetic acid; or
b) If R17 is trisubsubtitutedsilyl, the reaction with flouride sources includes but not limited to, tetrabutylammonium flouride, hydroflouric acid, HF-pyridine, potassium flouride, cesium flouride, and sodium flouride,
with or without water, in a variety of polar or nonpolar solvents including, but not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, acetic acid, formic acid, toluene, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane over a range of temperatures from 25xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. This should suffice to remove R7.Preferably, if R7 is tert-butyidimethylsilyl, the reaction is run in tetrahydrofuran with tetrabutylammonium flouride.
When R17 is xe2x80x94C(O)OR5 or R6, the protecting group can be cleaved with a nucleophile. This involves:
a) solvolysis in alcoholic or aqueous solvent, with the addition of base optional to accelerate the reaction. Examples of alcoholic solvents include, but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, and tert-butanol. Examples of useable bases include, but are not limited to, sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium flouride, and barium hydroxide; or
b) with a nucleophile including, but not limited to, ammonium hydroxide, monoalky amine, dialkylamine, alkanethiol, or hydroxide in a solvent including but not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, dichloroethane, ethylacetate and toluene.
Preferably, this deprotection is run in methanol with the addition of potassium carbonate at room temperature.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 30 can be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 29 with a compound of formula 20 and base in a polar solvent. Examples of bases that that can be used include, but are not limited to, sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium tert-butoxide, potassium hexamethyldisilazide, sodium hexamethyldisilazide, and lithium diisopropylamide. Examples of solvents that can be used include, but are not limited to, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, and dimethylsulfoxide. Preferably, the reaction is run with sodium hydride in dimethylformamide.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 29 can be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 28 with a mesylating agent and a base in inert solvent. Mesylating agents include, but are not limited to, mesic anyhydride, mesyl chloride, and mesyl bromide. Useable bases include, but are not limited to, trialkylamines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, lutidine, and dimethylaminopyridine. Examples of inert solvents include, but are not limited to, tetrahydrofuran, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane. Preferably, the reaction is run with mesyl chloride and triethylamine in dichloromethane.
According to the invention, a compound of formula 28 can be prepared by the selective protection of a compound of formula 27 with reagents including, but not limited to, trisubstitutedsilyl chloride, trisubsubtitutedsilyl imidazole, trisubsubtitutedsilyl triflate, acid chlorides, acid anhydrides, chloroformates, carbonate anhydrides, mixed anhydrides, and isocyanates and a base including but not limited to, imidazole, trialkylamines, triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, lutidine, and dimethylaminopyridine in aprotic solvents including, but not limited to, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, toluene, dichloroethane, tetrachloroethane, dioxane, and dichloromethane. Preferably, the reaction is run with tert-butdidimethylsilyl chloride and imidazole in dichloromethane at 0xc2x0 C. 
In another embodiment, a compound of formula 16 can be prepared by the reduction of a compound of formula 33 with a metal hydride reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride under acidic conditions. The solvent includes, but is not limited to, acetic acid, acetonitrile, or alcoholic solvent with an acid additive such as acetic acid. The alcoholic solvent includes, but is not limited to, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, and tert-butanol. Preferably, the reaction is run at room temperature in acetic acid with an excess of sodium triacetoxyborohydride.
According to the invention, a compound of formula (33) can be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
with a reagent of formula
R16NHNH2
under neutral or acidic conditions. Some representative acids that can be used as additives, solvent, or co-solvent are acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents include, but are not limited to, water, methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tertbutanol, dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidinone, acetonitrile, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, dichloroethane, ethylacetate and touene. Examples of neutral conditions would be heating the reaction in solvent without acid additive between 80xc2x0 C. and 110xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetic acid or ethanol with acetic acid at room temperature.
In another embodiment, a compound of formula 16 includes prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula 
with reagent of formula
R16NHNH2
in a variety of solvents under acidic conditions, followed by reduction with a metal hydride reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride or sodium cyanoborohydride under acidic conditions. Some representative acids that can be used as additives, solvent, or co-solvent include but are not limited to, acetic and formic acid, and usable solvents include, but are not limited to acetonitrile, dichloromethane, tetrachloroethane, and dichloroethane. Preferably, the reaction is run in acetic acid at room temperature, followed by reduction with sodium triacetoxyborohydride.